This invention relates to a method and apparatus for a dishwasher. More specifically, this invention relates to a dishwasher having a sensor that provides for the interrupt or shut off of the dishwasher prior to opening.
Dishwashers have conventionally been designed with electrical mechanical latch and switch mechanisms that disconnect power to the dishwasher when the latch is open, but before the dishwasher door is swung open. This configuration allows power to be interrupted to the dishwasher in order to prevent hot water from being sprayed out onto the user and/or the surrounding areas.
It is desirable to use a simpler and alternative means to open a dishwasher. For example, such a dishwasher can include a magnetic or simple pole-latch that allows the dishwasher door to be opened more immediately and more conveniently. One problem with using a magnetic or simple pole-latch to open a dishwasher door is that if the door opens immediately, then the dishwashing machine does not shut off in time to prevent hot water from being sprayed out onto a user potentially causing injury or water damage to the flooring and/or surrounding area.
A further problem involves dishwashing machines, such as drawer-type dishwashing machines, that have inflatable seals. If these inflatable seals are engaged while a dishwasher drawer is pulled open, then these inflatable seals can be damaged. Therefore, although it is desirable to create a dishwasher that can be easily and immediately opened, problems remain.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for a dishwasher that improves over the state of the art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dishwasher capable of automatically interrupting operation of dishwasher components prior to being opened.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for a dishwasher that prevents hot water from being sprayed out of the dishwasher when the dishwasher is opened.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for a dishwasher that allows the dishwasher to be easily and conveniently opened.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for a dishwasher that includes a sensor for sensing that a user intends to open the dishwasher prior to the user opening the dishwasher. The dishwasher has an openable cabinet and a washing compartment disposed within the openable cabinet. A handle is attached to the openable cabinet for opening the cabinet and providing access to the washing compartment. A sensor is in operative communication with the handle such that when a user grasps the handle, the sensor senses the user prior to opening the cabinet. Once the sensor senses the user, a pump and/or sprayer, an inflatable seal, or other dishwashing component can be interrupted or shut off. Thus, a dishwashing component can be interrupted or shut off prior to the dishwasher cabinet being opened.
According to one method, the present invention provides for access to a washing compartment disposed within an openable cabinet of a dishwasher. The method includes sensing that a user intends to access the washing compartment and interrupting one or more functions of the dishwasher after sensing that a user intends to access the washing compartment. The step of sensing can include sensing that the user has broken a light curtain or beam of light or sensing that the user has touched a handle of the dishwasher.